Advices
by Barbara123
Summary: Naruto mau kencan dengan Sakura! Dia sangat butuh saran. Dan teman-temannya berbaik hati memberi saran untuk sang rokudaime. Canon, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alur cepat, OOC, typos, dll! Dont like dont read!**

* * *

**ADVICES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rokudaime_ itu sudah memendam perasaannya terhadap sang gadis selama belasan tahun.

_Tidak._

Lebih dari itu.

Dan akhirnya, cintanya diterima.

Naruto Uzumaki menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar. Mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas, jari-jarinya memainkan ujung _boxer_ hijau tua miliknya. Senyuman Sakura Haruno tidak pernah lepas dari kepalanya. _"Kencan? Boleh. Kapan?"_

Lagi-lagi cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya.

Dia memutar tubuhnya, berbolak-balik, tanpa sengaja menendang jatuh bantalnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Tidur. Tidur. Aku harus tidur…"

"_Akhirnya kau mengajakku kencan lagi. Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu, baka?"_

Lagi-lagi cengiran lebar itu muncul di wajahnya ketika dia mengingat wajah merona Sakura.

_Tidur! Aku harus tidur! _Naruto kembali memejamkan mata, membayangkan kodok-kodok melompat. _Satu kodok… dua kodok… tiga kodok… empat kodok…_

"… _kau kira aku tidak suka padamu? Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri!"_

Lama-kelamaan, kodok-kodok itu mulai berganti dengan wajah Sakura. "Argh! Aku tidak bisa tidur! Padahal masih ada tiga hari sebelum kencan dimulai!"

Tidak.

_Tinggal_ 3 hari lagi.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Sekarang, dia dan beberapa temannya sedang menginap di hotel Suna karena rapat dengan Gaara. Dia akan kembali dalam tiga hari. Dia melirik jam di dinding. Jam dua belas malam. Dia tidak bisa ke kamar teman-temannya untuk meminta saran. Lelaki 20 tahun itu duduk di posisi bertapa, memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Di detik berikutnya, dia sudah berhadapan dengan Kurama, sang _kyuubi_.

"Apa maumu, Naruto?" Kurama membuka sebelah matanya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku di jam begini? Aku butuh tidur!"

"Aku _butuh_ saran, _dattebayo_!" Naruto cepat-cepat memotong.

Kurama mendengus. "Saran? Sejak kapan kau butuh saran dariku?" Dia mengangkat tiga jarinya. "3 bulan lalu. Itu terakhir kalinya kau mengunjungiku."

Naruto menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah. Sejak menjadi _hokage_, dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal lain. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengunjungi Ichiraku. Sakura selalu membawa bekal untuknya. Seminggu sekali wanita itu akan membawakannya ramen Ichiraku. Mengingat hal itu, Naruto hanya bisa meringis lagi.

"Sudahlah," Kurama mendengus. "Aku sendiri tidak bisa tidur mendengar detak jantungmu yang berlebihan itu. Kau mau saran untuk si cewek pink kan?" Kurama mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. "Beruntunglah kau! Aku 'kan dulu menetap di tubuh ibumu. Aku tahu apa yang bisa menyenangkan dirinya."

Naruto nyaris saja memeluk Kurama. "Benarkah? Apa, _dattebato_!"

"Kushina dulu benci juga dengan Minato." Kurama mendengus. "Minato yang malang selalu kesusahan untuk menarik perhatian anak itu. Pernah sekali, Minato mengirim surat untuk Kushina. Si rambut merah itu cukup senang dengan surat yang ditulis Minato."

"Surat seperti apa?" mata biru Naruto melebar.

"Aku lupa. Tapi pagi-pagi ketika Kushina baru tidur, di depan rumahnya ada kodok _kuchiyose_ milik Minato." Kurama mendengus. "Kodok itu membawa surat untuk Kushina. Seingatku surat itu menceritakan sesuatu tentang bulan, matahari dan bunga."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ayahku hebat juga! Baiklah! Terima kasih, Kurama!" Dia meyodorkan tinjunya, Kurama mendengus sambil menempelkan tinjuannya di tangan Naruto. "Besok aku akan mampir lagi ya!" Setelah melambaikan tangan, Naruto terbangun di ranjangnya. Sambil menyeringai, dia cepat-cepat meraih pena dan kertas. Dengan tulisan terbagusnya, dia mulai menulis, '_Dear Sakura-chan…_"

**xxx**

Naruto menyeringai.

"Apa bibirmu tidak sakit? Tersenyum seperti itu?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau menyeringai seperti cowok idiot. Sudah 2 jam lagi." Dia mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kiba!" Naruto balas mendengus. Namun, cengirannya muncul lagi. Dia sudah tulis surat semalaman tanpa tidur. Tadi pagi dia sudah menyuruh katak _kuchiyose_-nya untuk mengirim surat itu ke rumah Sakura. Seharusnya besok pagi surat itu akan sampai di rumahnya. "Sakura-_chan_ pasti senang."

Telinga tajam Kiba mendengar bisikan pelan Naruto. "Kudengar, kau mau kencan dengannya?"

Naruto mendengus bangga. "Tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong kok kau tahu? Aku belum bilang siapa-siapa!"

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Minggu lalu kau mengajaknya kencan di atas patung para _hokage_, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau kau menjerit ketika kau mengajaknya? Suaramu terdengar di sekitar Konoha."

Naruto hanya bisa melongo.

"Mau kencanmu menjadi lebih romantis?" Kiba meringis. "Beri bunga untuknya. Cewek suka sekali dengan bunga."

"Oh!" Mata Naruto mulai berseri-seri. "Saranmu bagus sekali, Kiba!"

"Tentu saja!" Kiba mendengus bangga. "Ada toko bunga di sebelah hotel kita. Akan kubelikan untukmu deh! Kau terlihat kurang tidur." Lelaki itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan prihatin. "Aku bisa menyuruh salah satu anjingku untuk mengantarnya. Dia cepat sekali. Harusnya besok sore bisa sampai ke Konoha."

Nyaris saja Naruto memeluk salah satu sahabatnya itu. "Makasih Kiba! Oh iya! Jangan lupa meletakkan nota di sana kalau bunga itu dariku!"

"Tenang-tenang." Kiba meraih note di kantongnya dan mulai menulis, _'Dear Sakura…'_

"Kau baik sekali Kiba!" Naruto kembali berseru.

"Iya. Iya." Kiba menjawab santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada pasir yang menempel di gigimu. Tidak sadar? Makanya, jangan nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas!"

**xxx**

Sasuke Uchiha menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah.

Naruto berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat asap keluar dari hidung temannya, namun peduli setan. "Kumohon! Hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan!" Dia kembali memohon. Kebahagian Sakura lebih penting daripada kemarahan sesaat Sasuke.

"Kau mau _aku_," Sasuke menunjuk dirinya. "Menggali kuburan para ninja suna."

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau kira aku apa? Penggali kuburan?" Sasuke menggeram.

"Gaara sudah memberi ijin!" Naruto balas melotot. Namun dia cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia berani bersumpah kalau Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan laser dari matanya. "Gaara tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Sakura," Naruto mulai memohon. "Dia yang memberi saran. Katanya, di dekat kuburan, ada tanaman obat yang sangat langka. Besok kan kita akan kembali ke Konoha. Obat itu bisa menjadi oleh-oleh yang sangat cocok untuk Saku…"

"Gali kuburan itu sendiri." Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, mematikan lampu kamarnya dan memejamkan mata. Dia menggeram ketika lampu di kamarnya kembali menyala.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur sampai kau menemaniku ke kuburan." Naruto melotot.

"Kau _hokage_," Sasuke melotot. "Kau bisa menggali _semua_ kuburan di sana dalam waktu sedetik. Kau tidak perlu…"

"Ada hantunya."

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Sasuke menepuk kening.

**xxx**

Sakura Haruno tersenyum di dalam ketika dia terbangun.

Hanya sehari berlalu sejak Naruto pergi ke Suna untuk rapat, namun dia sudah sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Dia sudah lama menunggu ajakan kencan dari Naruto, namun lelaki pirang itu sangat sibuk akan urusan desa sehingga Sakura sempat yakin kalau dia akan menjadi perawan tua, menunggu pernyataan cinta dari Naruto.

_Yah… kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tidak pernah lagi bilang kalau dia menyukaiku…_ Sakura mengerutkan kening. Dia tahu kalau Naruto mencintainya, tapi dia tidak pernah mendengar kalimat 'aku menyukaimu' dari mulut Naruto. _Dia sibuk_, Sakura menghibur diri. _Mungkin nanti kencan dia akan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku._

"Sakura-_sama_?" Salah satu perawat masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan terburu-buru. Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. "Oh, maaf! Saya tidak tahu kalau anda masih tidur!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, meraih air minum di mejanya. Dia memang sering menginap di rumah sakit, selalu siap jika ada operasi darurat. "Ada apa?" Dia memasang wajah serius. Perawat di depannya ini terlihat panik. "Siapa yang terluka? Seperti apa lukanya? Dia ada di ruangan apa? Bagaimana…"

"Ehm… Sakura-_sama_?" Perawat itu berdehem. "Sebenarnya… Andalah yang harus dikhawatirkan…"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Rumah anda…"

**xxx**

Sakura melongo.

Dia menatap rumahnya yang sekarang hanya berupa bebatuan yang menempel di tanah. "_Apa-apaan_ ini?!" Dia menjerit. Matanya menempel pada papan nama Haruno di sisi bebatuan itu.

"Oh, pacar Naruto!"

Sakura melotot, menatap ke arah Gamakichi yang berdiri dengan santai di dekat sisa-sisa rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Sakura mejerit sekeras mungkin, namun katak raksasa yang menjulang tinggi itu hanya menguap.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Keras sedikit!"

Mulut Sakura megap-megap. Matanya masih terpaku pada sisa-sisa rumahnya. "Aku menabung selama TIGA tahun untuk rumah itu!"

"Aku masih tidak bisa mendengarmu," Gamakichi mendengus, nyaris menerbangkan Sakura dengan napasnya. "Aku ke sini karena permintaan Naruto. Dia mau katak terbaiknya mengirim surat ini untuk pacarnya." Gamakichi melempar gulungan ke arah Sakura. "Aku kan katak terbaik dia. Jadi aku yang mengantar surat itu. Sudah ya!"

Di detik berikutnya, katak raksasa itu menghilang dengan kumpulan asap putih, meninggalkan Sakura dengan gulungan surat yang koyak, lembab dan basah.

**xxx**

Para perawat di rumah sakit Konoha berusaha untuk menghibur Sakura, memberitahunya kalau Sakura boleh datang dan tinggal di rumah mereka.

Namun Sakura hanya terbaring di sofa rumah sakit, wajahnya sepucat mayat.

Dia sudah berbaring di situ dari pagi. Dan sekarang matahari sudah terbenam.

"Sakura-_san_…" Salah satu perawat memanggilnya. "Ada kiriman bunga untukmu. Dari Naruto-_sama_."

Sakura membuka matanya.

"Mau apa lagi si pirang itu? Belum puas dia menghancurkan rumahku?" Sakura menggeram.

"Mungkin dia mau minta maaf." Perawat itu menghibur.

"Rumahku tidak akan kembali dengan bunga biasa."

"Mungkin itu bunga langka dari Suna." Perawat itu tersenyum. "Anda wanita pertama yang dikirimi bunga oleh sang _rokudaime_, loh!"

Sakura terpaku sesaat. "Oke. Bawa bunga itu."

Perawat itu tersenyum riang. Dia membawa bunga yang dibungkusi kertas itu. "Ayo buka, Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyuman ketika melihat wajah semangat perawat itu. Yah… mungkin dia bisa meminta bantuan Yamato untuk membuat rumah. _Naruto kan tidak sengaja…_ Sakura mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya.

"Waah! Bunga yang…" jeritan girang sang perawat terputus ketika dia melihat bunga di tangan Sakura. "Ehm…"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar karena amarah.

Kertas bungkusan di tangannya koyak dalam sekejap.

"Sepertinya si pirang itu ingin aku mati." Sakura menggeram, menatap bunga krisantemum di tangannya.

Memang, bunga krisan itu akan sangat nikmat jika dijadikan teh.

Namun bunga yang ada di tangan Sakura itu adalah bunga yang melambangkan kematian dan duka.

**xxx**

Naruto menyeringai lebar ketika dia menginjak kaki di Konoha. "Besok aku akan kencan dengan Sakura-_chan_!"

"Iya. Iya." Kiba menghela napas lelah. "Sudah seratus kali kau menyebutkan kalimat itu!"

"Seharusnya kemarin dia sudah terima surat dan bunga itu ya."

"Iya. Iya."

"Sakura-_chan_ pasti senang!"

Kiba sudah kehilangan kata-kata. Dia dan Sasuke melihat sekeliling Konoha. "Hei, ada yang aneh." Kiba menaikkan sebelah alis. "Semua rakyat melihat ke arahmu Naruto."

Naruto tidak peduli. Di kepalanya hanya ada Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura.

Salah satu anak kecil mendekati mereka. "_Hokage-chama_?" Dia bertanya ke arah Naruto.

"Hai!" Naruto meringis, menunduk supaya wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah anak kecil itu.

"Pacarmu Sakura-_chama_ kan?"

Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Kok tahu?"

"Mama, bibi, paman dan nenek bilang kalau _hokage-chama_ sudah menjadi gila dan mau membunuh pacarnya sendiri."

Naruto melongo.

**xxx**

Naruto tidak berani bertemu muka dengan Sakura.

Dia sudah dengar semua gosip dari rakyatnya sendiri.

_Rakyatnya sendiri._

Dia dikenal dengan nama hokage _yellow flash_, hokage termuda, hokage terhebat, hokage yang menyelamatkan dunia.

Sekarang dia dikenal sebagai 'hokage-kebanyakan-kerja-menjadi-gila-nekat-membun uh-pacarnya-sendiri'.

"Aku hanya mau memberinya surat cinta!" Naruto meraung di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku, tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa menangis di dadanya seperti ini.

"Aku… aku juga hanya ingin memberinya bunga!"

Kiba meneguk ludah, tidak berani menatap mata Naruto. Bukan salahnya kalau dia tidak tahu arti dari bunga. Dia kan cowok.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura-_chan_ lagi, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke nyaris saja menjawab, 'Sakura-sendiri-tidak-mau-melihat-wajahmu', tapi dia menahan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana ini?! Bukan hanya Sakura, aku tidak bisa menghadapi rakyat Konoha lagi!" Naruto menyedot ingusnya. "Aku tidak becus menjadi _hokage_."

Kiba melongo. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sebaiknya mengundurkan diri."

"Apa?!" Kiba melompat. "Kau tidak bisa mengundurkan diri begitu saja! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau berhenti dari…"

"Aku akan ke tempat para tetua sekarang," Naruto beranjak, mengabaikan Kiba. "Aku akan kembali ke dunia kodok, menjadi biksu di sana."

"HAH?! Kau mau menjadi bik…" Ucapan Kiba terputus ketika melihat Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya, menghantam tengkuk Naruto. Dalam sekejap, Naruto terjatuh pingsan.

"Dia tidak tidur 2 hari ini." Sasuke mendengus. "Menulis surat dan menggali kuburan."

Kiba masih melongo, namun dia langsung menganggukkan kepala. "Dia juga jadi jarang tidur karena pekerjaan."

"Dia butuh tidur dan mencerahkan pikirannya."

Kiba kembali menganggukkan kepala. "Aku masih benci padamu Sasuke, tapi kau telah menyelamatkan Konoha dari bencana kehilangan hokage dan…" Kiba terdiam sesaat. "... menyelamatkan rambut Naruto."

**xxx**

Naruto tidak tahu dia ada di mana dan apa yang terjadi. Namun, dia sudah berada di tempat yang putih terang. "Jangan-jangan aku… sudah mati?"

"Kau cuma mimpi."

Tawa Kushina membuatnya tersentak. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat stres, _dattebane_!"

Naruto masih terkejut, namun ketika melihat wajah ibunya, dia langsung menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Kushina mengangguk-angguk, tertawa ketika Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kau ini berpikir terlalu banyak!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Maksud Ibu?"

"Menyenangkan hati cewek itu gampang." Kushina meringis. "Kau harus jujur dengan perasaanmu Naruto. Cukup dengan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu', Sakura akan senang."

"Masa?" Naruto menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" Kushina meringis. "Percaya deh dengan saran Ibu!"

Naruto tersenyum, memeluk ibunya sesaat sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Ibu pergi dulu ya, Naruto! Ayahmu menunggu!" Kushina beranjak, meringis. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kecewa. "Ngomong-ngomong, cewek yang namanya Sakura itu seperti apa?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Mirip sekali denganmu, Ibu." Naruto tertawa ketika melihat Kushina yang menyeringai lebar, mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Aku menunggu cucu loh, Naruto!"

**xxx**

Sakura menatap surat perjanjian di depannya dengan tatapan dingin. Dia membaca kertas dari tangan Naruto itu sesaat.

"Aku berjanji, tidak, aku _bersumpah_ untuk membangun rumahmu menggunakan gajiku." Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Karena itu, maafkan aku ya! Kumohon, jangan benci padaku!"

Sakura masih terdiam. Dia memutar kepala. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah menghela napas. "Aku tidak benci padamu. Aku marah, tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu, _baka_!"

Naruto terngaga. "J-jadi…"

"Yah… aku memaafkanmu." Sakura menahan tawa ketika melihat Naruto yang melompat girang. "Tapi aku tidak mau uangmu. Kita anggap apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu itu sebagai kecelakaan."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Tidak bisa."

"Aku tahu kalau kau kaya, Naruto. Tapi aku masih belum butuh rumah lagi." Sakura mendelik. "Yamato-_kaichou_ bisa membantuku membangun rumah itu lagi. Dengan kekuatanku dan skill dari Yamato-_kaichou_, membangun rumah bukan masalah besar." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku marah karena isi di dalam rumah itu hancur."

"Isinya?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Yahh…" Sesaat, Naruto berani bersumpah kalau wajah Sakura merona. "Kita kan sering keluar… di festival dan semacamnya… Kau memberiku barang-barang…"

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak ingat dengan _4-leaf-clover_ yang kau beri padaku? Ikan mas yang kau tangkap ketika festival? Buku yang kau beli di hari ulang tahunku?"

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar!" Sakura mendengus. "Aku tidak butuh surat dan bunga. Kau selalu memberi lebih dari itu."

Naruto hanya bisa terpaku, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_!" Dia meraih tubuh Sakura, memeluknya erat-erat.

Sesaat, Sakura terdiam. Senyumannya mengembang. "Aku tahu."

"Sungguh! Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih 5 tahun!"

"Aku tahu," Sakura cekikikan.

"Kau sangat cantik…" Naruto menghela napas. "Senyummu sangat menawan. Tapi dahimu yang paling mempesona."

Wajah Sakura mulai memanas. Syukurlah Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik jambang panjang lelaki itu.

"Aku juga… suka padamu." Dia berbisik pelan, membuat Naruto memeluknya semakin erat.

"Ibuku benar sekali!"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Dia bilang dalam mimpi, kalau aku harus jujur pada perasaanku sendiri." Naruto menyeringai. "Kau orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Iya. Iya. Aku tahu!" Sakura yakin kalau wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Aku suka semuanya tentangmu. Telur dadar gosongmu dan kekuatan barbar raksasamu juga."

"Apa?"

"Intinya, aku menyukai semua tentang dirimu." Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Ngomong-ngomong… Ini oleh-oleh." Dia meraih sakunya. "Aku dapat ini di kubu… di Suna." Dia terbata-bata, membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wanita berambut pink itu memperhatikan tanaman di depannya sesaat.

"Ini kan…"

"Kata Gaara ini tanaman obat langka loh!" Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"… racun paling mematikan."

Naruto menjerit, nyaris saja dia melancarkan _rasengan_ pada tanaman itu.

"Eh! Jangan!" Sakura tertawa. "Benar kata Gaara. Ini langka. Bisa menjadi obat kalau kau memasaknya dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Hanya sedikit orang di dunia ini yang bisa meracik ini menjadi obat." Sakura meringis, wajahnya berseri-seri. "Terima kasih! Aku suka!"

Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat ini di mana?"

Naruto nyaris saja bilang kalau dia dapat itu dari samping mayat kakek-kakek di Suna. Namun entah kenapa, dia seakan-akan mendengar ayahnya yang meneriakkan 'jangan!'.

Dia percaya dengan nati nuraninya.

"Oh. Rahasia." Naruto menyeringai kaku.

Sakura meringis. "Awas ya. Akan kugali rahasiamu itu." Dia cekikikan, meneliti tanaman di depannya. "Nanti kalau kau ke Suna lagi, aku titip ya!"

Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah, dalam hati dia berpikir cara apa yang harus dia lakukan supaya Sasuke mau menemaninya menggali kuburan di Suna lagi.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: yeah... moga-moga pembaca suka! :)**

**pengennya nulis cerita yang sweet, tapi kok jadi kayak gini... Haha, apa pun itu, moga2 pembaca merasa terhibur :)**

**PS: jadi merasa bersalah sama Sasuke. Dari pendeta jadi penggali kuburan...**

**Si Sasuke mau dijadiin apa lagi yaaaa... Ada saran? ;)**


End file.
